


the little things

by jar_full_of_honey



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Slibbs Week, day three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jar_full_of_honey/pseuds/jar_full_of_honey
Summary: It's all about having someone there for the little things. Like cooking pasta.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Comments: 9
Kudos: 82





	the little things

After six months of them living together he knew by the way she closed the front door in what mood she was. Hearing the door being closed very slowly and hearing the lock fall back into place more quietly than he thought was possible was not a good sign. Instead of calling out for her, he stood up from the couch and made his way over to the hallway. When he turned the corner and saw her leaning with her head against the glass of the door, his heart arched for her. 

“How bad is it?”, he asked as quietly as possible. “Very bad. I think I going to be sick soon.” He took her bag and her keys from her and then pushed her coat down her shoulders. “Come on, let’s get you upstairs.” He took her arm gently and together they made their way up the stairs. 

Halfway up she suddenly made a run for it and seconds later he could hear her puking her soul out in the bathroom. He sighed. She did not have these kinds of migraines often. But when she did they really kicked her ass. And his too, because seeing her like this and knowing he could do absolutely nothing about it made him feel like crap. 

“Better?” He asked when he entered the bathroom with a wet towel in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. She moved from here position in front of the toilet and sat down next to it, her back against the wall. “Yes. The pain makes me sick until the sickness is worse than the pain. I just need to sleep.” He kneeled down beside her, handing her the water bottle and pressing the cold towel against her forehead. “I know. I already closed the blinds and made up the bed.” She smiled at him with half closed eyes. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you.” He grinned at her and then helped her up from the floor. “Right back at you.” 

He sat her down on the bed and then carefully started to undress her. Cautious not to move her too much so her head didn’t make any sudden movements. When she was stripped down to her underwear, he got up to get one of his shirts and then removed her bra as well and carefully pulled the shirt over her head. She sighed and pulled him down for a gentle kiss. “Did you know that orgasms have pain-relieving abilities?” He chuckled and then gently pushed her down and under the covers. “I did know that. Now sleep. You’ll feel better.” He kissed her on the forehead and then moved over to the door, turned off the light and left to get things ready for when she’d wake up. 

When she woke up nearly four hours later, she was feeling a lot better. There was still a slight pounding in her head, but she knew that would be gone the next morning. Looking down at herself she couldn’t help but smile when she saw the blue Marine Corps shirt. Carefully moving off the bed, still cautious of too sudden movements, she walked over to the bathroom to brush her teeth and remove her make-up. While she gently rubbed in her facewash, she smirked at the memory that appeared in her head.

After he’d finally made the first step, they had been together for about 5 months before he’d asked her to move in with him. She’d been hesitant at first, not wanting to move to fast but after a week he had persuaded her. Four days later she had fully moved in. That first night they’d spent officially living together, he had leaned against the bathroom door and watched her routine of removing her make-up and cleaning her face. When she’d picked up the fifth bottle he came over and laid his arms around her from behind. He had laid his chin down on her shoulder and kissed her there. “You don’t need all this. That’s a waste of precious time we could spend with other, definitely more pleasurable activities”. And with that he’d carried her off to the bedroom. Her skin-care routine long forgotten. 

That memory would make her smile for the rest of her life and every time she’d pick up one of her products, she was reminded of it. 

Smelling food, she picked up a pair of his boxers and put them on before heading downstairs, following the delicious smell of pasta. 

When she entered the kitchen, she couldn’t believe her eyes. “Gibbs, you can’t cook.” “Is that a question or a statement?”, he asked without turning around. She came closer and looked over his shoulder. For a moment she just stared. Then “Oh my god, you did not!” 

He shrugged his shoulders. “I watched you cook this multiple time. I know what to do.” She took a step back and kept on starring at him. “You made me my favorite pasta? All by yourself? Why?” He took two plates from the cupboard and but a good amount of pasta on both of them before he turned around and put the plates on the table. “You weren’t feeling good. And I know when you wake up after one of your migraines, you want food before settling down for the night. We had the rocket salad, the mushrooms, the cherry tomatoes, the cream and the ungodly amount of parmesan cheese you put in there.” He shrugged again like it was the most natural thing in the world that he made her favorite pasta just because she wasn’t feeling well. 

Instead of sitting down next to him on the chair that had become hers over the last six months, she walked over to him and sat down on his lap. She took his face in both of her hands and kissed him like she normally did when she came home from work. “I love you. And I don’t think you know what this means to me. Never before did someone care for me this way when I had a bad migraine. I never before had someone to share this with and the fact that you’re here with me and doing all of that… It means a lot to me.” 

His only answer was to kiss her back and hold her close. She knew it was taking a toll on him when she wasn’t feeling good and he couldn’t do anything about it. She knew it was hard. But she had never been more glad that he had persuaded her to move in with him.


End file.
